Running With Giants
by CrankHavok
Summary: A titanic battle, a last stand, a mission to end the nightmare. Loose OC story with no OC shenanigans.


A/N: Whelp, here it goes. My first work. Please enjoy!

RWBY and all its characters are the sole property of RoosterTeeth and Monty Oum. The only thing I own is my slipping sanity.

* * *

"Running With Giants"

A RWBY One Shot

by

Crank Havok

/\\\

"Rose, this is Steel, requesting SitRep, over."

"Steel, this is Rose, eyes on target, maneuvering to engage, ETA 5 mikes, over"

"Roger Rose, Steel advises all coalition forces are in place and holding their designated sectors, you have the AO, godspeed"

"Roger Steel, keep the home light burning, we're going to end this."

\\\/

The Schnee Dust Company, or what remained of the corporate entity after the four years of hell following the fall of Beacon and Vale, had not been idle. Within a hangar that occupied the space next to the flight line of Atlas Academy, one of the last standing structures of order and defiance on the face of Remnant, stood four men dressed in flame retardant flight suits and leather bomber jackets festooned with patches and insignia that denoted their occupation, Paladin Pilots. Before the team of pilots stood four hulking machines, bristling with advanced weaponry and the latest in computer hardware and Dust energy engineering. Each stood nearly one and a half times taller than its predecessors, the Atlesian Paladin-290. After a year of development and testing in secret, they were finally ready. Each member of the team had been given as quick and in depth course on the new war machines that could be had in the short time before the operation was to start, and hopefully it would be enough. The pilots began crawling over the new machines, completing pre-combat checks and inspections to ensure that they were ready for combat. In short order, each of the four pilots were strapped in and locked into their cockpits. Screens and tactical heads-up displays flickered into life as each pilot radioed their status," Aegis Squadron, this is Aegis Actual, report readiness by number, over."

"Aegis Two, green, full load, and green. Standing by, over", came the first reply denoting pilot/computer, ammo load, and power plant status.

"Aegis Three, green, loaded for bear, and purring like a kitten, over."

"Aegis Four, green, topped up, and green. Lets get this shindig started, over."

"Aegis One copies all and shows same. All Aegis units, proceed to Rally Point One."

The hangar floor shook as the four hulking behemoths began to move toward the rolled open doors, mechanics and technicians only just finishing moving their carts of tools and diagnostic equipment back against the walls of the hangar. The four massive war machines began to pick up speed once they crossed the threshold of the hangar doors, their strides echoing tales and myths of ancient gods of war. Waning sunlight glinted off of armour plate and gun barrel in a prediction of the light and fury that was sure to erupt from the giant machines once they found the targets of their ire. Formations of infantry shied away from the moving colossi as their weighty steps crackled the concrete beneath them, but soon a change swept through the ranks. Hope, pride, fervor, and exultation took the infantry men as they began to move along side. The Atlesian Paladin-600's were going to war, and to the thousands of rifle bearing men and women, it truly felt like they were running with giants.

/\\\

"Steel, this is Rose, target engaged! I say again, both teams are engaged with Witch, over!"

\\\/

The expansive bowled field just south of the main objective, a despicable and twisted cluster of mountain peaks, lay blanketed by a sea of black bodies. The Grimm ebbed and flowed along the expansive fields, almost as if moved by an unseen compulsion emanating from the hellish crags above them. A ripple of agitation moved across the dark mass of Grimm, followed shortly by a stillness that gripped the monsters. Eyes sunken in heads covered by bone white plate turned and craned up to spy the tumultuous peaks above them. Their mistress was in distress. Before the stillness was broken, and in a sheer moment of coincidence that can only be experienced when one entity does battle with another, the coalition forces of Remnant struck. It was as if the fires of hell had been summoned forth in an instant within the massed ranks of Grimm closest to the evil mountains foothills. From miles away, at a secured beach head, the guns of the Atlesian military sounded the call to battle. Thunder and fury erupted from the barrels of artillery pieces, sending Dust powered shells arcing through the atmosphere. Round after round, salvo after salvo, were launched at the enemies of Remnant, a wall of sound and rage as they flew to their target. The light, fire, and thunder of the guns were not only matched at the end of the shells flight, but increased ten fold. As each shell struck the deck, a simple impact fuse in the nose was crushed, igniting the hundred pounds of explosive and volatile Dust housed within. Dirt and Grimm were thrown into the air and consumed by fire and shrapnel from the shells casings at the point of impact. It was nearly impossible to discern the sound of each shell impacting and detonating. The volume of fire that poured forth from the well trained guns of the military was simply to great. Observers reported being sent to the ground in primal fear of the singular roar of fire and death in the fields below, a continuous wall of sound and pressure flattening them to the earth. Gun crews worked until they dropped in exhaustion, so fervent were they in sending their regards to the enemy miles away. Seconds became minutes that stretched into hours that felt like years. The roar of the guns became pervasive, as if the defenders of Remnant had always lived under its baleful howl. And as quickly as it began, it ceased. The ears of all present unable to hear the deathly silence over the piercing ring in their ears.

Slowly, and with great trepidation the observers peeked above the protective crests of their prepared positions to try and see the guns effect on their targets. It was a pointless endeavor for several minutes, as the dust and smoke thrown into the sky by the thousands of artillery rounds created an in-perceivable wall around the plains. But, eventually, it began to clear, and the observers saw what their eyes searched for. For mile after mile, the sloping foothills were swept clean of Grimm. The foothills themselves were barely recognizable, as the furious bombardment had forever changed the lay of the land in its raging fire and hate. A scream over the radio, its operator unable to modulate his voice with the ringing in his ears, gave the all clear for the next phase of the operation to begin.

Biden by the call, hundreds of aircraft swept into the sky above the smoking and pitted stretch of land that the military's guns had just pummeled. The entirety of Remnant's flight capable vehicles, Hornet and Bullhead gunships, Airbuses outfitted with hastily constructed weapon attachments, and the last remaining Atlesian Strike Cruisers descended on the scorched earth to disgorge their cargo of men and women ready for war. Platoon after platoon of android Atlesian Knights poured out of the great fleet of drop-ships and transports, marshaled by the officers and enlisted controllers among them to occupy the future battlefield. Bullhead and Hornet Gunships zipped across the sky, patrolling for any airborne Grimm threat while their cargo dropped from the open compartments of the craft. Teams of Huntsman and Huntresses fell from the sky, employing whatever landing strategy they could to safely reach the ground and take up defensive positions. Slung beneath the converted Airbuses by hastily conceived means, the Paladins made ready. Each unit, once the craft carrying them had reached a low enough altitude to safely drop, decoupled themselves from it by the simple means of a secondary actuator arm reaching up and cutting through the links and bindings that held them aloft. The short fall was broken by short bursts of one use vernier thrusters which were jettisoned on contact with the ground.

"Aegis, this is Aegis One. Move to Point Alpha and occupy."

"Roger on Two."

"Roger on Three."

"Roger on Four."

"Aegis One copies, break. Aegis to Steel, Aegis is moving to occupy Point Alpha, over."

"Steel copies Aegis, break. All coalition forces be advised, Aegis Squadron is occupying Point Alpha. All forces are to flank and link with Aegis. Anchor and hold. Call-sign Rose has engaged their target. You will hold at all costs, over."

/\\\

"Steel, this is Rose, be advised, target Witch has broken contact and pushed further into the mountain, break, Rose is pursuing, over!"

"Roger Rose, Steel copies, break. All coalition forces be advised Rose is in pursuit of target Witch, hold positions and continue your defense, over."

\\\/

Aegis Squadron had just finished occupying their position when the Grimm managed to recover from the brutal artillery assault and began pushing back towards the mountains that housed their mistress, sure in their minds that she was embattled and required their aid. Inside their cockpits, the pilots of Aegis squadron did not hear the otherworldly wail and howl from the throats of the Grimm as they called out to her.

"Aegis Four, One, put some eyes in the sky."

"Roger One, drone out."

From a small box shaped launcher on the rear armour plate of Aegis Four's Paladin, a small cylinder rocketed skyward. When the motor died, a small carved ring of wind Dust snapped into place below the device and held it aloft at the end of the wire tether it used to transmit data back to the Paladin. A video feed annotated by range and heading numbers came to life on Aegis Four's HUD.

"One, this is Four. Large Grimm force inbound, ETA 5 mikes, over."

"Roger Four, estimate size of enemy element?"

"No Go, One. My BattleComp is having difficulty getting a solid count. To closely packed. Be advised, video feed shows force is being led by Goliath-class Grimm, over."

"Roger, One copies. Aegis deploy trails and load the 75's."

In rippling succession, strong metal supports located on each Paladin's legs unfolded, propelled by small explosive charges, to bury themselves in the dirt. Large drum style magazines rotated into place and engaged the breeches of the 75mm howitzers, mounted to the Paladin's right "shoulder", as the auto-feed device rammed a Dust round into the chamber.

"Four, One, compute ballistic data and feed it to us."

"Roger One, standby."

"Aegis One to coalition forces, standby for outbound artillery fires!"

Aegis Four switched his Battle Computer into Artillery Fires mode and toggled in the feed from the observation drone. He manually checked the range and deflection given after the computer finished its operation.

"Aegis, this is Aegis Four, Fire Mission!"

"Fire Mission!"

"Special Instructions, At My Command!"

"Special Instructions, At Your Command!"

"Shell Red Dust!"

"Shell Red Dust verified!"

"Fuse PD!"

"Fuse PD verified!"

"Deflection 3249!"

"Deflection 3249 verified!"

"Quadrant 295!"

"Quadrant 295 verified!"

The tubes of the howitzers adjusted and swung as each Paladin's BattleComp received the firing data, ready to send its deadly payload down range.

"One Ready."

"Two Ready."

"Three Ready."

"Four Ready, Aegis is Ready. Aegis standbyyyyyyy, Fire!"

Thunder cracked the air, and pulses of sonic pressure raised the dust of the ground in concussive circles as the Paladins shot their rounds. Aegis Four closely watched the feed from the observation drone as a timer counted down the time of flight for the units first rounds. In a matter of seconds the shells fired from the Paladins reached their targets. Each round, guided by calculations from the BattleComps of the Paladins before firing, impacted on or near the giant Grimm. The detonations ripped into their thick hides, sending blooming fire and jagged shrapnel through their bodies and tearing them asunder. The Goliaths shuddered and fell, the wounds fatal and frightening. Countless other Grimm; Beowulves, Ursai, Beringels, and Creeps hesitated momentarily upon seeing the largest of their brethren brought low by death unseen. This proved to be a fatal reaction.

"Aegis this is Aegis Four, Fire For Effect!"

"Fire For Effect!"

Fresh rounds were rammed into place before being launched down range, the report of the guns echoing across the position held by Aegis Squadron. No sooner had the rounds left the tubes, the auto-feed mechanisms rammed another round into place. Thunder tore at the air again and again, each Paladin sending six rounds down range, the last round from each flying through the air before the first had made it to the target. Every four seconds saw a fresh wave of explosive death arrive among the ranks of the Grimm, each set ripping, tearing, and searing through them. Countless Grimm fell to the vicious fire from Aegis Squadron.

"One, Rounds Complete!"

"Two, Rounds Complete!"

"Three, Rounds Complete!"

"Four, Rounds Complete! Aegis Rounds Complete!"

"Four, this is One, request BDA, over?"

"One, Four, all rounds on target. Goliath-class eliminated, multiple lesser class also eliminated. Grimm force continuing to advance!"

"Roger Four, lets thin them out before our lines meet. Repeat!"

"Repeat!"

The thunder began again as fresh magazines were slotted into place between breech and auto-feed as Aegis Squadron set more steel rain upon their foes. Many Grimm fell, but even more pushed through the deadly hail of bursting steel and red Dust, and eventually the last defenders of Remnant came face to face with their nemesis and battle was joined.

/\\\

"Steel, this is Rose, we have target Witch engaged. We have her cornered, over!"

\\\/

Nearly two hours had passed since Aegis Squadron's initial fires on the Grimm horde. The battle was truly horrifying to behold. The Grimm had advanced like a tidal wave of tooth, claw, and hunger, crashing into the lines of the coalition forces of Remnant. Infantryman, Hunter, and Paladin fought with abandon, scything down Grimm one after the other. Unfortunately, their efforts were proving to be wanting. Casualties mounted quickly, whole infantry platoons cut down and devoured by the encroaching fang and claw of Grimm. Teams of Huntsman and Huntresses, accounting for untold numbers of fallen Grimm with their skill of arms and Aura, eventually fell underneath the never ending onslaught of their hated, soulless foe. The forces of the Remnant Coalition were swiftly falling prey to the Grimm's weight of numbers.

Aegis One took note of his BattleComp alerting him to the fact that the platoons of Atlesian Knights were delivering uncoordinated fire into the Grimm's forward line. A quick query to his Paladin's BattleComp solved the mystery.

 _*Atlesian Knight command chain does not answer with status report.*_

 _*IFF signal reports AK Platoon Command no vital signs*_

 _*AK platoon command KIA*_

 _*Request Input?*_

With sorrow in his heart over his fallen comrades, Aegis One directed his Paladin. "BattleComp, link Atlesian Knight platoons into our Command and Control subroutine. Left flank only."

 _*Roger, Link confirmed. AK platoon showing 85% increase in effective fires.*_

 _*Paladin Aegis One reports decrease in combat computing by 15%.*_

 _*Do you want to save these parameters as acceptable?*_

"Aegis One to Aegis Three, direct your BattleComp to link Atlesian Knight platoons into your Command and Control subroutine. Right flank only, over."

"One this is Three, roger, over."

 _*Paladin Aegis Three reports right flank AK platoons showing 75% increase in effective fires.*_

 _*WARNING! Paladin Aegis Three reports decrease in combat computing by 35%!*_

 _*WARNING! Check Sum error reported in Paladin Aegis Three's Command and Control subroutine! Paladin Aegis Three operating below operational standard!*_

 _*Request Command Override to save changes to Paladin Aegis Three's combat settings!*_

Knowing the consequences of his decision Aegis One approved the Command Override. The battle's skirmish line stabilized momentarily as the combined computing power of Aegis One's and Aegis Three's BattleComps directed withering fire from the Atlesian Knight platoons into the surrounding Grimm. The reprieve from the Grimm assault, while desperately needed, was short lived as the enemy along the line focused its attention on the platoons of android combatants. They were quickly brought low, the numbers thinned to an alarming degree. The coalition forces continued to suffer loss.

Even Aegis Squadron was not immune to the ravages of war, despite the powerful weapons and advanced technology housed within the hulking war machines. Aegis Three was the first to fall. His Paladin twisted and bucked, bringing auto-cannon, beam emitter, and flechette rounds to bear on the packs of Beowulves that surged over the displaced earth of his fighting position, the weight of his machine displacing the very ground he fought over into a shallow bowl dozens of meters across. Monster after monster fell to his guns, the barrels of which glowed a dull orange with the heat of their furious discharge. His Paladins Battle Computer was taxed beyond limit with the amount of targets being engaged and the persistent check sum error from trying to direct the remains of the flanking Atlesian Knight platoons, and failed to note the Beringel that soared through the air at his back. The Beringel's weight connected with the rear plate of his armour and bore him to the ground. Aegis Three swiftly activated his rear facing anti-personnel charges into the face of the ape-like Grimm, shredding the offending beast into mist and bone fragment, but not before the monster created the opening that its brethren needed. The Grimm swarmed over the fallen machine of Aegis Three, ripping and tearing at the armour plates that protected pilot and critical systems alike. Panic threatened the pilot of Aegis Three, but he found a calmness in his imminent demise at the hand of Grimm claw and fang. As the monsters managed to burrow their way through armour and internal structure, Aegis Three's pilot managed to roll the giant machine onto its back, crushing several Grimm under the multi-tonne weight of the war machine. As another immense pack of Grimm, Beowulves and Creeps, dove toward the front of the Paladin, the pilot triggered his last magazine of 75mm howitzer rounds on a time delay fuse set at 0.1 seconds. He died as tooth and claw ripped open the cockpit of his machine and spilled his life blood on the battlefield, but not before the howitzer went to work.

With the last of the power that was fed into the weapon systems of his machine, Aegis Three took vengeance on his killers. The 75mm howitzer, pointed directly skyward, launched its payload. Seven rounds of highly charged red Dust shells erupted from the muzzle break, one after the other. The time delay fuse, set at such a low time interval, detonated each shell when it was less than a handful of feet from the end of the barrel. Fire and shrapnel swept the area immediately surrounding Aegis Three's Paladin, shredding the assaulting Grimm, those close enough to feel the dying wrath of the war machine, and Aegis Three itself, the machine pulverized into scrap by the powerful explosions. Sorrow and rage took hold of his squadron mates, but the losses continued. Aegis Four was the next to fall, brought down by a flock of Nevermores, their razor sharp pinions eviscerating the fighting machine and killing it before a swarm of Creeps and a leading Ursa cracked the armoured walls of the cockpit and feasted on the pilot within. Aegis Four, in a desperate attempt to stall the horde with his tattered machine, tried to replicate Aegis Three's death throws only to have the Ursa's massive paw strike the magazine of his howitzer, simultaneously jamming the mechanism and detonating the remaining rounds in the magazine, killing machine, pilot, and in a last gasp at justice, the crowd of Grimm surrounding the Paladin. Aegis Two fell in the defense of the last of the infantry and Hunter teams that were pulling back to occupy a defensive line that better suited their dwindled numbers, his death only partially in vain in the face of the implacable wave of Grimm that swarmed him.

Aegis One, watching as his squadron mates and comrades fell to the never ending onslaught of the enemy had incrementally fallen back to find a position that could be held by a solitary fighter. He was haunted by the screams and wails of his comrades; infantryman, Hunter, and Paladin pilot alike as he fought a measured retreat into the crease of two high cliffs, a natural choke point leading into the ruinous mountains behind him. Tears streamed down his face as he relentlessly poured fire into the Grimm that rushed to take him down. With the avenues of approach now so limited by the terrain and the reprieve that Aegis Two bought him with his dying exchange, he temporarily allowed the Paladin's BattleComp to engage targets while he queued his radio for one last report.

"Steel, this is Aegis One, prepare to copy Sitrep, over", he said around hitched breathes and tears shed for the fallen.

"Aegis One, this is Steel, send it over."

"Steel, Aegis One, coalition forces have fallen. Aegis One has occupied Point Omega, break. Aegis One reports red, fifty total, and red. Paladin Aegis One is reporting 75% decrease in combat computing processes, break." A red warning light flared into life as his auto-cannons clicked on an empty chamber, the last rounds in the expansive magazine flying downrange to finish off an encroaching Ursa, and the machine switched to melee engagement protocols.

"Paladin Aegis One is dry on ammunition, engaging with Dust Blade, break." A score of Creeps fell to the glowing, Dust enhanced weapon as another warning light brought about terrible news.

"Paladin Aegis One reports Dust Fusion Reactor is critical, estimated operation time remaining: 10 mikes before reactor failure." A Nevermore, eager to claim the kill was split in twain by the verdant blade extending from the Paladin's right arm, another kill mark that would never get painted on the flank of the great machine.

"Situation critical, break. Paladin Aegis One will hold, over."

"Roger Aegis One, Steel copies all. Oum preserve us all."

/\\\

"Steel, this is Rose! Target is down! Standby to confirm that target Witch is neutralized, over."

"Roger Rose, Steel is standing by!"

\\\/

The pilot of Aegis One hovered on the brink of unconsciousness, his battle fatigue threatening to drag him into the dark depths. He had already relinquished the majority of combat maneuvers to his Paladins BattleComp, unable to keep pace with the Grimm that sought his life. The computer of the failing Paladin was only able to continue due to the strategic superiority of their position, the Grimm only able to attack one at a time in the narrow confines of the crevice that lead into the mountain side. A shrill warning klaxon cut through the din of claw and fang striking and scraping against the last few millimeters of armour left on the mighty war machine. The Dust Fusion Reactor, a technological wonder that incorporated opposing Dust elements and controlled their volatile reaction within the matrices of a stable earth Dust containment chamber, was finally failing. Schnee Dust Company researchers and scientists had postulated on the effects of a critical containment failure of a Dust Fusion Reactor, but unwilling to subject their beloved Remnant to an unknown atrocity, they had never sought to explore the actuality of it happening. Aegis One, in a last delusional bit of thought, hoped they were paying attention, as this was sure to answer those questions.

Ruby Rose stood over the broken and bleeding form that was Salem, the instigator of so much pain and loss in the past years. She did not feel anger or hate for her enemy, her intrinsic and simple soul unable to harbor such thoughts, even after losing so much to the twisted form that lay before her. Arrayed around her were her friends and comrades, finally united once again to bring justice to the being that sought to hurt them and cleanse the world.

"Steel, this is Rose. Target confirmed neutralized. It's over", she said, and in an act of love and defense for the people of Remnant and the friends she had lost, she found the white light within her eyes and let it erupt into the world, scouring the broken foe before her.

Aegis One's Dust Blade found yet another victim, even as the giant machine miscalculated its footing for the strike and fell to a knee. Before his eyesight failed him, and as the warning klaxon that heralded the failure of the war machine's reactor reached a fever pitch, he looked up and saw a bright, white light wash away the night sky. Finally letting go of the control sticks, the pilot of Aegis One slipped into oblivion as the reactor for his Paladin erupted into its own furious white light. The decimating explosion, emanating from deep within the broken and battered machine, expanded and joined the white light that was saturating the sky, each being the hope and desire to protect the ones they loved and held dear. His last thoughts as he was enveloped by the searing white light of his machine and the light from a pair of silver eyes, was of home and friends.

"Forty years ago, the last defenders of Remnant stood here in a concentrated effort that saved our world from certain annihilation," recited the leader of a group of young Huntsman-in-training. The group stood at the lip of a shallow bowl-like crater situated at the southern foot of a broken mountain range. "The sacrifices here on that day were of men and women just like you. All they wanted and hoped for was a tomorrow to wake up to, to defend all that they loved and held dear."

It had become a custom in the last forty years to bring classes of huntsman and huntresses nearing graduation from the academies to this place in order for them to understand what might be asked of them and to offer prayers for their fallen predecessors.

"Very soon, you will be given the mission that these brave souls fought and died for. Their burdens, let down on that day forty years past, must now be taken upon your shoulders. Show them your courage and resolve, for it is the same courage and resolve that they showed on that day, passed down unto you." A stiff breeze picked up as if woken by the words spoken on that hallowed field. Several students were surprised to hear an almost musical whistle, its notes sorrowful, drift up from the floor of the great bowl. Anyone of them with eyes sharp enough could just make out a shape there in the center of the bowl.

The sighing wind passed through crack and crevice of the remains of a once monolithic engine of war, the air twisting, whistling, and chiming against it. Preserved in the fires of its own destruction as a swirling crystalline statue of Red and Blue Dust, it knelt as if only taking a short rest before it would rise once again to bring death to its enemies and salvation to its comrades.

"For it is in passing that we achieve immortality.

Through this, we become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all.

Infinite in distance and unbound by death, I release your soul, and by my shoulder, protect thee."


End file.
